Flash memory device (such as SSD, SD card, CF card, usb flash drive) is often used for storing secrecy data, for example, financial data, military data. When the flash memory device must be destroyed in an abnormal emergency happened, a computer host will input an external high-voltage (such as 24V) higher than the operating voltage of the flash memory device to the flash memory device, so as to execute a physical destruction process for the flash memory device. Thus, physical elements of controller and flash memories within the flash memory device will be destroyed by the external high-voltage, in such the way that the secrecy data stored in the flash memory device can be avoided to be stolen.
The physical destruction process is executed by the use of the external high-voltage, the computer host must be provided therein with a customization motherboard having a circuit capable of generating the external high-voltage. The customization motherboard will bring users, who need the security of data, many hardware establishment cost.
For the reason, the present invention provides a novel flash memory device having physical destruction means. The flash memory device of the present invention is configured therein with a voltage control circuit capable of providing a high voltage for executing a physical destruction process. Thus, the flash memory device is able to destroy the semiconductor physical elements of the controller and the flash memories disposed therein.